Halloweenku
by freakyfujoshi
Summary: Cinta segitiga Ron-Hermione-Draco. *masih belajar bikin summary* Met Halloween!


Disclaimer : J.K Rowling dong!

* * *

Hari ini tanggal 31 Oktober. Hari ulang tahunku. Hari Halloween.

.

Seharusnya aku bahagia hari ini. Lelaki itu bahkan sampai cuti untuk menemaniku di rumah seharian penuh di hari ini. Hal yang tak mungkin dilakukannya jika di hari lain. Rose dan Hugo juga bersedia membantuku membersihkan rumah. Tanpa sihir. Ah, aku tersenyum melihat malaikat-malaikat kecilku. Rose dan Hugo Malfoy.

Lalu lelaki itu. Draco Malfoy. Lelaki yang menjadi pendamping hidupku selama beberapa tahun ini. Mungkin kalian heran, mengapa aku tak pernah menyebutnya sebagai suamiku. Walau aku cinta dengannya. Mungkin itu karena aku bahkan tak pernah menganggapnya sebagai suamiku. Aku mencintainya hanya sebagai kamuflase, penutup sakit hatiku, dan untuk anak-anakku. Aku tak ingin anak-anakku melihat aku dan Draco bercerai. Paling tidak sampai mereka bias menerimanya. Heck, aku bahkan tidak pernah lagi setempat tidur dengan Draco.

Menatap Draco, aku mengingat kembali seluruh Halloween itu. Alasan mengapa aku sangat membenci Halloween. Hari ulang tahunku. 17 tahun yang lalu.

.

FLASHBACK

Kami sudah berpacaran selama setahun. Masa-masa itu adalah saat yang paling membahagiakanku dengan Ron. Masa-masa bercinta yang menyenangkan, tanpa mesti ditekan oleh perasaan takut karena si Voldy dan kroni-kroninya. Namun, lama kelamaan, aku mulai bosan.

Aku sudah jarang menemaninya kencan setiap malam minggu. Tidak memberikannya coklat ketika Valentine day. Jarang melakukan hal yang dulu sering kami lakukan. Kalaupun kulakukan, itu hanya terpaksa kulakukan, dengan hati hampa, kosong. Tidak berbunga-bunga lagi seperti dulu. Hingga ia datang…

Draco Malfoy. Mengisi kekosongan dan kehampaan hatiku. Ia membuat aku dapat kembali tersenyum ketika berjalan bersama Ron. Senyum palsu, karena saat itu aku mengingat bagaimana perasaanku terhadap Draco, kejutan-kejutan manisnya, wajah tampannya, dll yg membuatku jatuh cinta terhadapnya.

Namun, lagi-lagi ada sebuah perasaan yang menyusup ketika aku berselingkuh dengan Draco dibelakang Ron. Ketika aku tertawa bersamanya, menerima kejutan manis darinya. Aku semakin merasa.. sakit

Ya, sakit. Semakin aku cinta pada Draco, perasaan ini semakin menyeruak, masuk, menyiksaku, membuatku susah bernapas. Entah apa artinya.

Apakah ini perasaan bersalah? Ya, mungkin. Aku mungkin merasa bersalah pada Ron. Itulah yang sering kukatakan pada diriku, ketika perasaan ini kembali melanda. Tapi, ada yang lain, yang kurasakan. Yang berbeda dari perasaan bersalah. Seakan-akan.. aku rindu padanya. Pada Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Hari itu sehari sebelum Halloween. Sehari sebelum Ulang tahunku. Hari itu aku diajak Draco ke sebuah tempat, dengan mata tertutup. Draco menuntunku masuk, lalu memberhentikan langkahku. Aku mengerjap.

"Draco,ini dimana?" tanyaku sedikit ketakutan. Takut Draco membawaku ke tempat yang mencurigakan.

"Tenang saja.. Nah, sekarang, buka tutup matamu." Kata Draco pelan. Ketika aku menyentuh ikatan kainku, Draco memegang tanganku, lalu membantuku membuka ikatannya. Aku melongo sedikit. Sentuhannya yang lembut, menggetarkan seluruh sisi hatiku. Disaat bersamaan, perasaan sesak itu kembali menyiksa. Semakin menguat.

Ketika ikatan itu terlepas, aku tertegun. Restoran telah dihias sedemikian rupa. Langit-langitnya terbuka, menampilkan langit cerah berbintang. Sebuah alunan musik lembut mengalun. Menampilkan kesan yang romantis. Meja – meja bertaplak berwarna pink lembut, dengan sebuah lilin di atasnya. Indah. Romantis. Aku menoleh pada Draco. Draco tersenyum, lalu membawaku duduk di sebuah meja.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Draco pelan, menyadarkan lamunanku.

"Indah. Sekali." Jawabku. Draco kembali tersenyum. Lalu memesan makanan. Sembari itu, aku memandang berkeliling restoran ini. Benar-benar manis dan ini adalah ulang tahunku yang terindah. Hei, bahkan Ron belum pernah melakukan ini. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mengingat Ron, aku kembali mengingat perasan aneh yang dari tadi menyelimutiku.

Dalam perjalanan pulang. Tanpa kusadari bahwa senyumku belum hilang dari awal ke restoran. Moodku terlalu bagus untuk melakukannya. Namun, ketika aku membuka pagar, sebuah suara mengagetkanku.

"Indah sekali ulang tahunmu kali ini, Hermione." Kata seseorang dari belakangku.. Aku menoleh, lalu melongo. Ron.

"Sayang sekali kau harus menunggu sampai besok untuk hadiah dari 'pacar' mu" lanjutnya lagi, sambil berjalan menuju ke arahku. Aku menghela nafas. Perasaan itu lagi.

"k, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyaku gugup. Ia menyunggingkan senyum. Mirip dengan senyum yang selalu ia perlihatkan padaku. Namun dengan sedikit perbedaan. Kali ini senyum itu bukan lagi senyum penuh cinta, tapi senyum pedih, dan.. benci. Aku tertegun. Lagi.

Langkahnya semakin dekat kearahku. Aku dapat merasakan nafasnya bertiup kearahku. Aku seperti membeku. Seperti yang biasanya terjadi ketika kami akan berciuman. Namun, ia hanya melewatiku, sambil membisikkan, "kutunggu kau di tempat itu…" . Aku menoleh. Namun Ron tetap berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkanku.

Di sebuah kafe muggle. Kafe itu sudah dihias dengan suasana Halloween. Dadaku sesak. Panik. Takut. Bercampur menjuadi satu. Mengapa? Mengapa perasaan ini ada? Bukankah seharusnya aku tak mencintainya lagi? Bukankah seharusnya aku mengharapkan ini terjadi? Tapi mengapa?

Lalu Ron pun datang. Menambah rasa takutku.

"Hai, Hermione." Katanya sambil duduk di hadapanku. Aku menghela nafas dan sadar. Selama aku mulai dekat dengan Draco, ia sudah tidak pernah lagi memanggilku Honey, Sweet, atau apapun panggilan sayang lainnya yang biasanya ia tujukan padaku. Apakah ia sebenarnya sudah..

"Aku tahu kau sudah berpacaran dengan Draco selama setahun ini, Hermione.. " katanya pelan. Jantungku berdetak keras.

"Dari mana kau tahu tentang itu?" tanyaku. Ia tersenyum.

"Ketika kau ulang tahun, Hermione.. setahun yang lalu. Hari ketika Draco memintamu menjadi pacarnya. Di sini." Jawabnya, masih dengan senyum. Senyum pedih. Senyum yang menggetarkan sanubariku. Memberi tanda tanya pada otakku. Ada apa?

"Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu, Hermione? Ketika Draco memintamu menjadi pacarnya, di tempat yang sama, dengan cara yang sama, pada waktu yang sama. Hari Halloween, Hari Ulang tahunmu." Lanjutnya. Aku tak mengerti apa maksud Ron dan menunduk.

"Selamat Ulang tahun, Honey." Katanya lirih, sambil menaruh sebuah bungkusan besar terbungkus kain berwarna merah. Warna kesukaanku. (A/N: oh, ya? Hermione suka warna merah?). kemudian ia pun berdiri dan keluar kafe. Aku membuka bungkusan itu. Dan terkejut. Bungkusan itu berisi labu 'Jack O'lantern'. Yang kuartikan sebagai "kita putus". Aku menunduk dan berusaha menahan gejolak perasaanku. Dan tanpa sadar, aku menangis. Menangis karena sakit ini. Kenapa? Kenapa bisa sesakit ini? Bukankah aku seharusnya menunggu hari ini? dimana aku sudah putus dari Ron dan bertunangan dengan Draco?

Aku berada di rumah Harry. Godric's Hallow. Masih menangis, menangis karena kejadian di kafe itu, walau aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa aku masih menangisinya. Hingga Ginny masuk ke dalam kamarku.

"Hermione.." panggilnya. Aku menoleh dengan wajah kusut. Ginny seperti habis menangis, dan tambah sedih ketika melihat keadaanku. Memang hanya ia yang mengetahui kisahku dengan Draco.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Draco?" tanyanya hati-hati. Aku mendongak. Memandang wajahnya. Lalu menunduk lagi.

"aku.. tidak tahu, Gin.. tadinya kupikir… aku mencintainya.. tapi, dengan perasaan ini…" lalu aku pun mulai bercerita pada Ginny tentang semuanya. Perasaanku, Draco, Ron, semuanya. Akhirnya aku berhenti bercerita. Dengan air mata yang kembali meluber keluar. Ginny menghela napas.

"Mione.. kw yakin semua yang kau rasakan pada Draco itu cinta? Dengan seluruh caranya menarik hatimu memakai cara yang sama persis dengan yang dilakukan Ron? Kau mungkin hanya menganggap Draco sebagai pengganti Ron, Mione… cara-cara seperti Ron itulah yang membuatmu jatuh hati pada Draco.. dan perasaan yang sering kau rasakan itu karena kau merindukannya.." katanya pelan, dan kalau aku tidak salah, bergetar. aku mengangkat kepalaku.

"Gin.. ada apa?" tanyaku lirih. Ginny menelan ludah.

"Ada dua kabar untukmu, Mione.. tadi baru-baru datang. Ketika kau sedang menangis." Jawabnya. Aku terkejut sekaligus takut mendengarnya. Apakah..

"Pertama, tentang.. Ron." Tukasnya. Aku terperanjat. Ron?

"R, Ron kenapa Gin?" tanyaku ketakutan, sambil mengusir bayangan buruk dipikiranku. Tidak. Ron pasti baik-baik saja.. Mungkin dia hanya melakukukan sesuatu yang melanggar hukum atau apa..

"Ron.. Ia.. meninggal.." Jawabnya pelan dengan suara bergetar. otakku menjadi sedingin es. Tidak, tidak mungkin .. Ba, bagaimana.. Belum 24 jam aku berbicara dengannya. Dan sekarang ia…

"Jangan bercanda, Gin. Leluconmu sama sekali tak lucu." Kataku. Berusaha tegar. Ya, Ginny pasti berbohong. Ron tidak mungkin mati. Tidak mungkin..

"Tidak, Mione.. Ron sudah meni—"

"TIDAK! KAU PASTI BOHONG! RON BELUM MENINGGAL!"teriakku histeris. Ginny terlihat berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Aku menangis keras. Ron.. Ron.. cinta pertamaku.. orang yang paling pertama mengerti diriku. Dan ia sekarang..

Ginny menghapus air matanya pelan. Lalu beringsut mendekatiku. Aku tahu ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Tidak di depanku paling tidak.

"Ia sudah meninggal, Mione.. Terimalah hal itu.." katanya dengan suara lembut. Menenangkanku. Walau aku belum bisa menghentikan laju air mata ini.

"Kenapa? Kenapa ia bisa.." tanyaku lirih. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa Ron sudah meninggal.

"Para Pelahap Maut yang masih buron. Mereka tahu wajahnya, jelas. Anggota Trio Emas yang bunuh Lord Voldemort. Ron mungkin sedang dalam keadaan lengah saat itu. Dan, ia pun.. "jelas Ginny, juga tak mau mengatakan bahwa Ron sudah meninggal. Terlalu berat. Terlalu menyedihkan. Aku menghela nafas lagi.

"Apa kabar yang kedua, Gin?" tanyaku. Ginny ikut menhela nafas.

"Draco.. melamarmu tadi.."

* * *

"Mom!" teriak Rose tiba-tiba, di dekat telingaku. Aku terlonjak kaget, lamunanku buyar.

"Ya, dear?" balasku masih dengan kaget. Kulihat anak-anakku sudah berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian Halloween. Aku segera mengubah ekspresiku menjadi senyum.

"Trick or Treat!" tukas Hugo. Aku memandangnya, lalu nyengir. Aku pun segera merogoh kantongku dan mengisi keranjangnya dengan coklat batangan. Mata anak-anakku melebar.

"Ta, tapi kan Halloween biasanya pake permen, bukan coklat…" kata Rose. Cengiranku melebar.

"Tapi kalian kan lebih suka coklat dari pada permen.. Ya, kan?" balasku. Mereka berseri-seri, lalu perhi keluar berkeliling. Tapi, sebelum itu, Rose beranjak ke tempatku, lalu membisikkan sesuatu.

"Mom, kenapa tadi Mom memandang Dad terus?" tanya hati-hati. Aku tertegun, lalu aku pun tersenyum dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan anakku. Ia terlihat penasaran ketika aku berdiri dan beranjak masuk kamar.

"Mooom!" panggilnya. Aku menoleh. Draco yang sedang membaca Daily Prophet pun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Rosie.." kataku pelan, berlutut dan mensejajarkan mataku dengannya. "ada banyak hal yang mestinya kau tidak perlu tahu di dunia ini.." jawabku. Ia menarik napas, lalu segera keluar dengan muka cemberut. Aku tersenyum.

"Daaggghhh Rose!"teriakku padanya yang sudah ada di seberang jalan. Rose hanya melambaikan tangannya dan segera berlari menyusul adiknya.

"Kau seharusnya memberi tahu Rose. Ia sudah cukup besar untuk tahu." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dibelakangku. Draco. Aku menghela nafas lagi (A/N: perasaan Hermione disini kebanyakan menghela nafas, ya?).

"Ia akan tahu nanti, Draco.. Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya. Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk memahaminya." Jawabku. Ketika aku masuk kamar, tiba-tiba Draco menarikku kepelukanya. Aku terpaku.

"Draco.." tanyaku lirih.

"Mione.. Sampai kapan kau terus seperti ini? Sampai kapan kau merasa bahwa aku adalah bayangan Ron?" tanyanya. Aku terdiam.

"Tidak bisakah kau melihat rasa cintaku padamu, Mione? Tidak bisakah kau melihat bahwa aku bukan Ron? Please, Mione.. Jangan lagi kau buat aku tersiksa dengan pernikahan tanpa cinta ini.." lanjutnya lagi. Tiba-tiba setitik air jatuh membasahi pundakku. Draco? Menangis?

"Please.." aku tertegun. Menyadari kesalahanku. Sudah saatnya aku melupakan Ron. Ya.. Ron pasti akan sedih melihatku yang seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku meminta sebuah permintaan terakhir?" bisikku sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Draco tersenyum kecil, lalu menghapus air matanya.

"What?" aku ikut tersenyum.

"Antar aku ke makam Ron." Kataku. Senyum Draco melebar, lalu berjalan mendekat. Aku dapat merasakan nafasnya. Lalu, bibir kami bertemu. Dan seluruh kesedihanku akan kematian Ron lenyap seluruhnya. _I love you, Ron_.. , batinku. _Tapi aku_ _takkan melupakanmu..

* * *

_

A/N : Jadi juga fanfic romance pertamaku! Horee! *jingkrak-jingkrak*

Sebenarnya ini didedikasikan buat Halloween. Tapi waktu selesainya molor..

Wkwkwk

Yah.. Maklumilah apa yang ada..

He3

Haaahh

Disini Hermione melankolis banget, ya?

Oh,ya..

Review!


End file.
